Wait and bleed
by ThatWeirdHoboGirl
Summary: Rain has just moved to the rainy town of Forks with her horrible family and her most loved best friend. Will she survive her teenage problems? Jasper Hale Love story! Maybe rated M in later chapers *i don't own twilight, obviously...*
1. Chapter 1

Green. Rain. Fog. Grey. Green, and more green.

These were the things I have seen whist driving through the rainy town of Forks, Washington. There wasn't much difference from England. This was a little town so i was guessing that our home was not far away. Well, house, reader. I refuse to call this hell hole 'home', anywhere my father is, is a hell hole.

My father's sharp intake of breath caused me to tear away from the depressing sights outside on the range rover. "Rain?" My father was an idiot, he knew not to talk to me, I give him no answers back, well i do, but in languages that my father was too ignorant to learn.

"Mesu hai? (Yes bitch?)" This was why he allowed my best friend, Emma, to move with us. She knew most of the languages i knew and served as an awesome translator, otherwise he would have to strain his small brain and learn Japanese. Though, if he did learn Japanese, I would speak to him in Russian.

He looked to Emma for an answer. "Yes father?" Of course Emma would butter things up a little bit, she was like that.

"I know that you are not happy with us moving here, but give it a chance, give me a chance"

"Watashi wa kokoro ga koko ni idō shite inai (I do not mind moving here)" I Said.

"She said 'I do not mind moving here" Emma translated, my father sighed with relief.

"Watashi wa hontōni kakawarazu, anata o niku (Though i really hate you)" I finished.

"Though i really hate you." Emma finished, she chuckled a little bit at the end but it went unnoticed by my father.

"Stop talking Spanish, freak" My twin, Sapphire, said, she was my polar opposite, in looks and in personality.

"Shut up slut" I snapped back at her.

"I'm not a slut!" She protested.

"Oh stop kidding yourself! We all know what you have done, im surprised that you aren't riddled with STI's and STD's! So shut the fuck up, low life!" and that was the end of that.

My father sighed again, it was his own fault, and he knew that.

You see reader, my father was too much of a coward to deal with more than one child, so he cast me aside and started to pay more attention to my non educated delinquent of a sister hah, I say 'more' when he gave her ALL of his attention away from work.

He only started to talk to me last year, but you see reader, he was too late. 15 years too late.

My father... you know what, im going to call him mike, his name; he isn't a father to me.

Well anyway, Mike turned a corner and drove through a set of huge iron gates. The drive up to the house was a mile long.

The house itself was something that i expected. It was HUGE and white with a large porch outside, it seemed Victorian and 100 times larger than any other house in the small town of Forks.

Of course it was huge. My father liked things that were big; he WAS a politician after all. That was the biggest reason that i detest politics.

I turned my iPod on full blast and listened to a Japanese song called PONPONPON:

ano kousaten de  
>minna ga moshi skip wo shite<br>moshi ano machi no mannaka de  
>te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara<p>

...moshimo ano machi no dokoka de  
>chance ga tsukamitai no nara<br>mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne  
>kuramai susui meshika nai wa iya iya<p>

pon-pon dashite shimaeba ii no  
>zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho<br>epon agete  
>rhythm ni nosete<br>way-way akete atashi no michi wo

pon-pon susumu iro-iro na koto  
>don-don kiteru anata no kimochi<br>boy boy suteru warui ko wa dare?  
>sou sou iikou ah you make me happy<p>

every day pon every time is pon  
>merry-go-round mitai na<br>every day pon every time is pon  
>tabun sou nan ja dame desho<p>

pon-pon dashite shimaeba ii no  
>zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho<br>epon agete  
>rhythm ni nosete<br>way-way akete atashi no michi wo

pon-pon way-way-way  
>pon-pon way pon way pon-pon<br>way-way pon-pon-pon  
>way-way pon way pon way-way<p>

pon-pon way-way-way  
>pon-pon way pon way pon-pon<br>way-way pon-pon-pon  
>way-way pon way pon way-way<p>

ano kousaten de  
>minna ga moshi skip wo shite<br>moshi ano machi no mannaka de  
>te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara<p>

...moshimo ano machi no dokoka de  
>chance ga tsukamitai no nara<br>mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne  
>kuramai susui meshika nai wa iya iya<p>

pon-pon susumu iro-iro na koto  
>don-don kiteru anata no kimochi<br>boy boy suteru warui ko wa dare?  
>sou sou iikou ah you make me happy<p>

every day pon every time is pon  
>merry-go-round mitai na<br>every day pon every time is pon  
>tabun sou nan ja dame desho<p>

pon-pon way-way-way  
>pon-pon way pon way pon-pon<br>way-way pon-pon-pon  
>way-way pon way pon way-way x5<p>

(I'm actually listening to that right now! It's weird and not what i usually listen to but it's awesome)

.◦°*+.◦°*+*°◦.+*°◦.◦°*+.◦°*+*°◦.+*°◦..◦°*+.◦°*+*°◦.+*°◦.◦°*+.

Emma tapped my shoulder. I pulled my headphones out and turned to her.

"Mike said that our rooms are on the other side of the house, we have different garages as well. Basically this is two mansions into one, the right side is ours." She explained.

"Okay, are all our clothes and that in the closets?"

She though back to what he said. "Uhm yeah, the closets have our names on them and so do our rooms, there are some guest rooms as well, we also have an instrument room and five bathrooms on our side, one huge kitchen, a dining room, two large sitting rooms, game rooms, make-up rooms, and various other rooms just on our side. WOW your dad is really trying to buy your love!"

"He can't buy my love, he should have earned it a long time ago, but in a way im glad he ignored me" I said stepping out of the car.

"How so?" Emma pondered.

"Well..." I started "If i got the kind of attention that Sapphire got, i would be just like her"

Emma made a disgusted face and nodded sharply.

Like I said earlier, my sister is my polar opposite. She has bleach blonde hair while mine is a natural dark brown. She's quite tall, 5' 7'' while i am quite small 5' 2''. I'm Emo and she's Barbie-slut-face. I hardly wear any make-up but she cakes her face with the stuff. I'm a virgin and she's a slapper! I'm intellectual and she's a dumb bimbo. *! No offence to blondes, Emma is a blonde!*. I guess that you get the idea.

I could - call this sick if you wish - kill my sister, and feel no remorse. None. Zip. Nada.

I chuckled darkly at my thought. And walked inside the new hell hole. Although i must say that it is decorated to my standard of liking.

"Wow rain, your dad is really trying..." Em murmured while looking at the grand staircase that greeted is when we entered our side of the house.

I sighed, she had a point, but under No circumstances will i ever be bought with gifts and i don't intend to change that. "Whatever" I stated glumly.

Now reader, don't you dare go back to the main story menu for Jasper Hale just because you are not content with my glum ways. Let me explain, I'm only unhappy because of the 'fatherly circumstances' at this present time, i am a happy person... mostly, but you try being in my shoes throughout those 15 years. Would you not have your glum moments?

I climbed the painfully high stair case and turned right to go to my main bedroom. It wasn't a short walk but worth it as i reached the large white door with the name _"Rain" _scrawled in purple across the middle. Excitement filled my veins as i opened it to reveal a room with black walls with chrome silver flowers doted all over and all connected as if it were a some sort of family tree. There was a four pose bed with Black net curtains pinned neatly to each side and purple and green duvet cover and pillows. The bed had bedside cabinets at each side and they were black with purple and green polka-dots all over them, i had a black fluffy carped laid on the floor in the middle and i had green, purple and black curtains on two large windows that had a forest view. I walked to another white door, still inside my room, and squealed lowly. The glorified walk-in closet was larger than most rooms. Rack after rack of hangers filled with t-shirts, skinny jeans, tops, jackets and the occasional dress or skirt. Shelves were filled with high-tops, converse and various other footwear. I was in HEAVEN!

Okay, Mike deserves SOME English... Minimal English though.

**(A/N ~ Oh noes! I'm out of time! But i will write lots more chapters ;) Hope you enjoyed and please read my note! :D Luv yahh )**

**Okay, so there WILL be more soon, hope you enjoyed and all, if you want a One-shot or if you want this story to have LEMONY GOODNESS then let me know =3 Thank you for reading this far and give me feedback, good or bad, i don't mind. I would actually love for you to tell me what I'm doing wrong so i can fix it to suit your needs :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be having a few Flashbacks in this chapter to help you guys get an understanding as to who she is and everything**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight at this moment in time and i am never going to (:'() But i do own my own characters (yay! :D)**

I sat staring at the dark brown coloured beams running along my otherwise white ceiling. I was thinking reader, thinking about the sad past that will haunt me until i forget with old age. Even with old age, i still might not forget. I think it might be time for a meaningful flash back, don't you?

_*Flashback*_

_It was both mine and sapphires twelfth birthday. I didn't want to make a huge commotion about it, but of course my sister decided to throw a pool party. I had stayed out of the party because i never cared all too much to swim, therefore i can't._

_I sat down at a nearby garden bench and watched the other children play and splash about, these people were my sisters' friends so they weren't very nice. I was in the outcast group at school. Sitting with Geeks, Emo's and poet Goths, sometimes you had the odd mixture in there; i was a mixture of two. Two of the boys from sapphires main group approached me; they just stood there, neither talking nor moving. I would be lying if a claimed that i wasn't nervous or scared. No one approached me besides my friends without having a nasty or malicious reason to do so. I hadn't planned to look up from my book that i was reading, 'Dracula'. I had found an interest in those books after reading a mere few chapters; they soon had become my favourite books. _

_One of the boys- Drake, i think his name was- ripped the book from my hands and threw it across the garden. He then threw me over his shoulder and started laughing while he ran towards the large pool. My father just sat there and didn't say i word, he knew i couldn't swim._

_The other boy shouted towards the others. "Time for the freak to learn how to swim" The others laughed and cheered as my protests amused them. He then threw me into the deep part of my pool. I sank to the bottom; i couldn't even move myself upwards from the bottom. I tried and tried and tried. I couldn't. I was weak. My vision became cloudy and dark. I wanted the water to move, to go away. _

_All too soon i felt no water around me. Had someone drained the pool? No, i would've felt the water drain. I opened my eyes and everything was dry, besides me. The faint sound of a small puddle of water dear me bubbling out of control. Had i done this? How could i have done it? It didn't make sense. I couldn't have, could i? _

_*End of flashback*_

After that my mother had called me a freak of nature and left without a second warning... My own mother, bitch.

_*Flashback*_

_I had found out when i was 8 that I had the ability to go back in time. I had a dream one night of a woman with slightly paled but tanned skin and brown hair. She had red eyes and i later found out that she went by the name of 'Maria'. I had found an interest in Maria and wanted to see if she was real or not. I dressed in my good red dress with a black ribbon around the waist that ended in a bow at the back._

_Me being my 8 year old self thought that she would be in the woods, so i started walking through them, I walked for hours and hours until it got rather dark. _

"_I want to find her!" I shouted into the trees._

_The atmosphere changed around me, it was foggy and grey. I didn't like it, not one bit_

_It had gone quiet, not even the midnights crickets could be heard. I didn't like _that_ either._

_I felt weird and unprotected. I threw my arms across my small body to make myself some sort of DIY cage. _

"_Why would a little girl like you be out here in the woods at this hour?" A voice asked. I spun around to meet its face. It was a southern accent, i had only heard the accent on some movies that i chose to watch before my bed time._

_The face was pale, so was his hair. He was strikingly beautiful. "Looking for someone" I said simply before turning and walking away. "Oh and I'm not a little girl, I'm eight, im a big girl" I said like i had so many times to my neighbours. _

"_Okay then, but still, its late, shouldn't a darlin' like you be asleep?" He asked again while walking along with my skips._

"_Yes" I said simply again "But I'm not, in fact i don't know where i am" I sighed sadly, i had gotten lost within two hours of stepping into the woods._

"_I might say that you have very strange footwear on your feet" I instantly looked down at my now muddy black and white converse._

"_I'm not dressed strangely, you are" I protested. The man was wearing 'olden days' clothes. "Why are you dressed like the people in the 1800's?" I asked. The civil war in America had been one of my many favourite topics in primary school._

"_Darlin', you ask strange questions, we are in the 1800's" The man said."1864 to be exact"_

"_NO WAY!"_

"_You didn't know what year you were born in?" He asked like it was unbelievable._

"_Yes, but i was born in 1996, not 1856" I said as it were true "This year it should be 2004"_

_The man looked confused. Then he looked confused about _being_ confused. "Are you saying that you somehow 'travelled time'?"_

"_I think so" I pondered "But how?"_

"_When did everything change?"_

_I realized why then. "I said out loud where wanted to go, and i went here" I said, i confirmed my own thoughts and nodded slightly. _

"_Your parents will be worried about you" The man said._

"_No, they won't even realise that im gone, they never do, ever or ever!" I said, 'ever or ever' sounded stupid, but hey! I'm eight; sue me... whatever 'sue' means... _

"_Baby doll, why is that?" The man said whilst kneeling down to my level, he was REALLY tall, like a giant! He rubbed my back; his hand was cold as well, like he had just jumped in snow!_

_I sighed._

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_**OMG I'm going to have to stop for the moment 'cause I'm moving house, so i will continue it later... Soo sorry D: check every now and then to see if i have started it again... sorry!**_


End file.
